


Kitty Goes Mrooar!

by kimaris



Series: I'm The Maknae, Wonho! ( A Wonkyun Storydump) [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Catboy AU, HE IS ME, M/M, hyungwon is a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaris/pseuds/kimaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonho doesn't like sleeping alone, Changkyun just wants some peace, and Hyungwon can be a piece of shit when he wants to.</p><p>And no, Changkyun won't be dating anyone anytime soon, because catboy Wonho doesn't approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Goes Mrooar!

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread yet, so feel free point out any mistakes lmao.  
> just a heads up, tho hoe is the catboy here, doesn't mean he's the submissive one.  
> then again, this story is not rated huehue

 

_Three years ago, I adopted a stray cat … wait, should I say catboy?_

_It was a rainy afternoon; I was on my way home when I saw him—_

 

Slightly startled by the familiar arms around his midsection, warm puffs of breath against the back of his nape, and that furry tail unconsciously tapping his ankle, Changkyun woke up to the feeling of—hold up, what?

Sitting up abruptly, putting aside the headache that came right after, Changkyun brushed rather roughly the sleepiness off his eyes. “Wonho!” he calls out, voice cracking.

Wonho slept in his bed again.

Said catboy grunted in return, eyes still closed, but his ears flickered showing Changkyun that he’s awake enough to hear him. Changkyun lightly slaps the catboy’s arm, cheeks flushing, because holy hell the muscles. “You slept on my bed again! How many times do I have to remind you, that you have your own bed?” When he got no response, he whines and proceeds to hit the other again, this time, Wonho’s tail wraps itself around the younger male’s wrist, as if stopping him. “H-Hey, wake up!”

“Christ, shut up.” Wonho opens an eye, and Changkyun’s breathing lowkey hitched. The cat’s blue irises never fail to amaze him. “What’s the big deal anyway? I used to sleep with you before, what’s got your panties in a twist now?”

Well, that’s a good question. It shouldn’t really bother Changkyun, but he kind of like, likes Wonho, because he’s kind of attractive and kind of sweet, and—okay, that’s a lie. Changkyun has a massive crush on the catboy, and it’s a wonder how he can be so good in pretending that he doesn’t.

Stuttering, he replies with “W-Well, you’re all grown up already! I mean, look at you, you’re even bigger than me!” the last part sounded salty, but Changkyun would insist that no one can blame him, because he swears to all the Gods out there, that it felt like Wonho grew up in one night.

Point is, it’s unfair, and Changkyun is just petty.

Wonho rolls his eyes; it has become a habit of his. No matter how cute Changkyun is, the younger male can still be really silly at times. “I don’t see how that should affect our cuddling session. Besides, you’re just fine the way you are, fun-sized, heh.” He wriggles his brows, mouth curling into a grin. He stretches his limbs before grabbing Changkyun, who was completely not prepared to have his face pressed against Wonho’s firm chest muscles.

Not that it’s unwelcomed, but at the same time, Changkyun feels like his heart is going to burst if Wonho doesn’t let him go any sooner.

“You are my human, and I would cuddle with you anytime I want.” Wonho almost purrs, he tips the younger male’s chin up, and before Changkyun can say anything in return, Wonho’s already licking his cheek.

Shrieking, Changkyun jerks back, he would’ve landed on the floor if not for Wonho managing to pull him by the arm just in time.

Wonho hisses, “What the hell are you doing, idiot!”  

“I should be the one saying that!” Changkyun shouts back, cheeks flushing a darker shade of red. Seriously, he just woke up, and yet he’s already dying. “W-What the h-hell are you doing, licking my cheek like that!” he wipes his cheek using his shirt, causing it to rise a little, unintentionally exposing his belly button. 

Clicking his tongue, Wonho crosses his arms. “Are you teasing me? No, don’t answer. You are teasing me.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, and I don’t even want to ask.” Changkyun sighs; he mimics the catboy by crossing his arms as well, while he attempts to frown (which, in Wonho’s humble opinion, looked like a sulking kitten instead). “Also, do not try to change the subject, you pervert! You need to get used sleeping on your own; my bed is not big enough for the both of us.”

“You can sleep on top of—“Wonho’s cut off by Changkyun covering his mouth, lips almost forming a pout.

“Nope, nu uh, stop right there.” Honestly, Changkyun wouldn’t mind the offer, but it’s risky. What if he does sleep on top of Wonho and ends up having a hard on? He can’t just shrug that off, besides, he feels like he’s not ready yet. To confess, that is. “You are going to sleep on your bed, and I will sleep on my bed. That’s it.”

Wonho removes Changkyun’s hand off his mouth, frowning. His tail swishes agitatedly behind him. “I don’t get it. You are my human, and I love cuddling with you, what’s the big deal? Didn’t you say before, that I should do what I want to? What I want to do is sleep with you, but you don’t like it.” Would anyone say that Wonho’s being mean if he’s actually guilt tripping Changkyun? Well, he’d rather call it being smart. If he can’t make Changkyun agree the easy way, then he’ll just have to do it this way.

Ears folding atop his head, Wonho started sniffling, and he can sense that Changkyun was alarmed by his action. “…Or maybe, you don’t want me here anymore, that must be it, huh.”

Really, he should be awarded for being a great actor.

Flailing, Changkyun crawls closer to Wonho, cradling his head against his chest. “Okay, okay! Y-You can sleep with me, just, just don’t cry! We’re good, yeah?” Wonho stifles a smirk, and lets Changkyun fuss over his crocodile tears. “Come on, you’re a good kitty, don’t cry, pretty please?”

 _I am not a kitty. I’m a fucking **alpha**_. Is what Wonho wanted to say, but he opted to feign a sob instead. He could always correct Changkyun’s choice of words later anyway. “…T-That’s a promise, okay?” to convince the younger male even more, he shows him his pinky finger, gesturing Changkyun to do the same.

Changkyun nodded in defeat, linking his pinky with Wonho’s. “Promise.”

Wonho lets Changkyun pull him to his chest again, smirking deviously as Changkyun pats his head, murmuring apologetic words.

“Mine.” He murmurs, purposely not letting the younger male hear it.

Changkyun blinks, “Hm?”

Wonho puts on the most innocent face he can manage. “Nothing! Can we go eat breakfast now?”

 

 

\--

 

Changkyun has no school for that day, and Wonho can barely contain his happiness, he has everything planned out. He’s going to spend the day having Changkyun coddle him, he knows for a fact that the younger male wouldn’t deny him his attention, because what Wonho wants is what Wonho gets.

It’ll just be the two of them, watching whatever movie they can find, cuddling in the couch, eating greasy food, and just everything that they felt like doing (more like, what Wonho demands they do, oh well, Changkyun gives in anyway).

Which is exactly the reason why Wonho is silently, but obviously, fuming when Changkyun’s best friend showed up all of a sudden. Mentioning about morning jog, and free breakfast, Hyungwon, the said best friend is currently sitting across him, that annoying grin plastered on his face.

“Sorry for the intrusion.” Hyungwon says, still grinning. Wonho’s arms are crossed, ears twitching every now and then. They can hear Changkyun’s low hum as he cooks their breakfast—that was supposed to be good for two only—and because of that, Wonho can’t do much, even though he really wants to strangle the male across him.

 Wonho clicks his tongue, “You don’t sound sorry at all.” A low growl vibrates in his chest, when Hyungwon, the sly motherfucker (according to Wonho), grins wider in return. “Why are you even here, go home, brat! You can eat somewhere else!”   

Maybe he should’ve said that a bit softer, because the next thing Wonho knows, he’s being smacked from the back of his head.

“What the fuck!?”

Changkyun places the plate of perfectly cooked omelet on the table before placing a hand on his hip. “No profanities here, kitty.” He chides, lightly flicking the catboy’s forehead. It’s amazing how he’s frowning at Wonho for a second, and then he’s smiling at Hyungwon the next. “I’m really sorry, Hyungwon hyung. He’s just really not a morning person … er, cat. Um, cat person.”

Hyungwon dismisses it with a chuckle, inviting himself to some of the bread on the table. Wonho hisses from his seat.

Hyungwon takes a bite of the bread, talking with his mouth full. “Your cat really doesn’t like me, ‘no?” 

Changkyun shakes his head. “That’s—“

“ _True_. I really don’t like you.” Wonho finishes the sentence. “If your name isn’t Im Changkyun, then I don’t like you.” He scoffs, crossing his arms, not minding the way Changkyun’s cheeks flush a healthy shade of red for the nth time that morning.

Snorting, Hyungwon licks his thumb before taking another bite. “Quite childish, eh? Too bad for you, you’re not the only one who likes Kyunnie.”

“What.”

“What?”

Both owner and catboy said in unison, though they differ in intonation. Hyungwon looked at them in amusement, lips curling into a mischievous smirk.

“It means as it is.” He shrugs, looking at Changkyun who was ungracefully gaping. “Remember that brunette from Physics class? Lee Jooheon? I ran into him earlier, asked me for your number. Seems like he’s interested in you,”

“…What??” Wonho repeats, tail smacking the dining table. “He can’t do that!”

 Hyungwon is enjoying it a bit too much, Changkyun thinks as he sighs from his position. Wonho is getting even more annoyed by the second.

“He can’t do that!” He says yet again, turning to look at Changkyun, glaring. “Change your number, okay? Okay, good!”

Changkyun slaps his own forehead. Oh god, why. He takes a deep breath, thinking about how he can calm down the furious catboy, heck, he doesn’t even know why Wonho’s so riled up. It’s not like he’s even interested in this Jooheon guy, he can’t even remember how many times they’ve talked, or if they even talked to each other before.

“Calm down, Wonho.” He murmurs, while Hyungwon just watches them contentedly. “It’s not like Hyungwon hyung gave my number, and it’s not like Jooheon-ssi will ask me out just because he wanted my number.”  He spares Hyungwon a glance, the latter currently sipping on his orange juice. “You didn’t give him my number … right?”

Hyungwon smiles rather innocently. “ _Oops_.”

Changkyun slaps his forehead again, and Wonho shrieks, “Oops? **Oops!?** What do you mean by oops!??”

“Don’t blame me, he promised me one week free lunch. How can I refuse such generous offer?”

Wonho stops himself from pulling his hair. “You stupid motherfucking glutton!”

“ _Wonho!_ ” Changkyun tries to reach out for the catboy, but Wonho’s already stomping away.

“I’m not hungry anymore!”

Once the footsteps were no longer present, and when they heard the loud slamming of door echoing instead, Changkyun slumps down on his seat, groaning as he hunches forward, forehead lightly hitting the table, producing a soft thud sound.

“You went too far this time, hyung.” He mumbles, words muffled by the wood.

Hyungwon, who seemed to be even more amused by the situation, laughs lightheartedly. “Sorry, sorry. It’s just so fun teasing him. He really likes you, huh?”

Shifting a little, the younger male looks up at his best friend, lower lip jutting out, “… Because I feed him, acts as his personal heater, and his chew toy. Sometimes, I feel like I’ve spoiled him too much, and now he’s on his rebellious stage.”

“May I remind you that he’s much older than you? What rebellious stage are you talking about?” Hyungwon snickers. “What is he? A baby?”

Changkyun pouts even more. “Well, I still call him kitty. Despite his appearance, he’s just really a giant baby, you know? Anyway, you should really apologize to him; I don’t know why you find him getting mad at you entertaining, aren’t you scared that he might bite or scratch you?”

“Eh, not really,” Hyungwon stretches his arms, letting out a rather loud burp, thanking Changkyun for the free food before standing up. “To make you feel better, I really didn’t give Jooheon your number, wouldn’t want any creep stalking you. I’m not that heartless, kid.” He reaches out to ruffle Changkyun’s hair, in return, he gets a shy smile, and Hyungwon laughs again.

“Anyway, I’ll go home now, since I caused you enough trouble again. Besides, you still need to pacify that big baby of yours, pfft.”

Changkyun walks him to the door, bidding farewell, he says. “I’ll send you a message later, if I fail to calm him down, I _really_ am blaming you.”

 

\--

 

Wonho loves milkshakes.

Wonho loves milkshakes, but at the same time he hates how it can be used to lure him out so easily. When Changkyun knocks on his own bedroom door (Wonho never liked staying in his), announcing that he has a vanilla milkshake with him, Wonho has opened the door too soon before he realizes what he’s doing.

“Hello.” Changkyun greets him, a small smile on his annoyingly cute face.

Tail swishing slowly behind him, Wonho utters a low “Hi” in return. Frowning as he lets Changkyun in, he curses under his breath, complaining about how adorable Changkyun is, and about how it’s unfair that he’s so weak against him.

Changkyun gives him the milkshake, clearing his throat as he wipes his slightly wet palm on his shirt.

“Um, Hyungwon hyung lied.” He starts, pouting when the catboy cocked an eyebrow in return. “I mean, he really didn’t give my number to Jooheon-ssi. He was just messing with you, like usual.”

It was quiet for a while, and Changkyun thought that the explanation wasn’t enough, but as he was thinking about what else he should say, he hears the glass being placed on his desk, and then Wonho’s pulling him against his chest.

“…That’s good.” Wonho mumbles, nose buried in Changkyun’s soft, strawberry scented hair. He’d always liked the boy’s scent, it’s fresh, sweet and so very Changkyun.

Changkyun smells like home.

Changkyun didn’t say anything, but there’s a smile on his face that he knows Wonho can’t see, but it doesn’t matter. He lets the catboy wrap his tail around his leg, while strong arms are wrapped around his waist, pulling him even closer. This close, Changkyun can hear Wonho’s heartbeat, oddly enough; it has the same rhythm as his.

He wonders why.

“Uh, sorry for earlier.” Wonho apologizes, ears folding atop his head. Changkyun pats his back, as if urging him to continue. “I just, ugh. How do I say this—“halting, he takes a deep breath, and pulls back only to cup Changkyun’s cheeks, tipping his head up a little.

“You can’t date him. Definitely not, I do not approve of you dating someone else.” _other than me_ , Wonho frowns; he didn’t plan on confessing this way, but fuck it. “You are my human, Changkyun.”

There he goes again. Changkyun feels his cheeks heating up. Averting his gaze from the catboy, he bites his lower lip for a second.  “You, um, you always say that I am your human, w-what exactly do you mean by that? I mean, I wouldn’t want to misinterpret any— _mmph_!”

The feeling of warm, moist lips against his was gone too soon. With wide eyes, he silently questioned the reason behind Wonho’s action.

“Fuck.” Wonho groans, “Can you stop being cute even for a second? When you make a face like that, it makes it hard for me to control myself. Do you know how long I’ve been holding myself back?” There are a lot of questions that Changkyun doesn’t know how to answer without blushing and stuttering, and it seems like Wonho’s not done yet.

“I love you, okay? I _love_ you. From the moment you picked me up from the street, and it’s not because you pitied me. Don’t ask me, I can’t explain shit for life, but I just do. When you said I’m yours, I was so happy, I ended up not being able to sleep with you that night, because I was scared I’d jump on you, and I didn’t want to do anything you don’t want. Cats are territorial beings, do you know that? We keep what rightfully belongs to us, and as much as I am yours, as much as you are mine. That’s why you can’t date anyone else, but me.” Wonho huffs, cheeks puffing, and it’s too much for Changkyun’s tiny heart.

“I-I…” The younger male stutters, “I didn’t know that you … I mean, I honestly thought you just like rubbing your scent on me, because that’s what cats do. You could’ve said something sooner, you know? I.. I.” he covers his face, peeking through the spaces between his fingers. “…Iloveyoutooidiot.”

Wonho’s tail tightens around the younger male’s thigh, ears flickering. “Hm? I didn’t hear that, Chang-kyun-ie!” he sing songs, knows it’d piss the fuck off Changkyun, but who cares, because he certainly doesn’t. He pulls off Changkyun’s hands, leans down to lick the boy’s cheek just like what he did an hour earlier. “Say it again, come on, come on!” When he’s like this, rubbing his head against Changkyun’s cheek, the latter can’t help but think that Wonho is just really a big baby.

Giggling softly, and despite his flushed face, Changkyun says “I love you, too.” again, only this time it’s clearer, and loud enough that Wonho’s cheeks were dusted with pink too.

“ _My human!_ ” Tackling the younger male down; Changkyun squeaks, completely taken by surprise.

Wonho’s purring so loud that his chest vibrates, Changkyun can’t tease him about it, because he’s busy being flustered by his catboy showering his faces with kisses.

“I love you, I love you, I love— _wait_.”

“W-What is it?” For a second, Changkyun thought that Wonho’s realized what he’s doing, and he’s going to take everything back, so Changkyun was more than confused when the catboy demanded for his phone.

Blinking, he takes out his phone from his pocket and hands it over the other. Wonho’s tail is swishing behind him rather excitedly, the older male’s pressing a bunch of keys, and before Changkyun can ask about it, Wonho’s already leaning in, with his arm stretched out and the timer of the camera starts.

“Say cheese!”

They hear the shutter sound, and Changkyun screams when he sees the picture.

Wonho’s cupping his cheek, their lips connected, and even though Changkyun looked surprised as hell in the photo, it still managed to look adorable.

“You pervert! What was that for!” he demands, covering his face yet again. When he doesn’t hear anything from Wonho for a while, he calls out. “…Wonho?”

The catboy has a shit eating grin on his face, waving his phone in front of his face. “You’re welcome.” He says as he gives the phone back.

Changkyun looks at Wonho in confusion, then a loud ding! echoed in the room. Swiping the lock open, he sees a message from Hyungwon.

 

_From: Hyungwon hyung_

_Re: take this .l._

_[Image attached: fuckoff.jpg]_

_I didn’t know you’re this bold, congratulations. Guess I really won’t be getting my one week free lunch._

 

Eyes widening, and mouth gaping, Changkyun types a quick apology to Hyungwon, mentioning about how it was all Wonho’s fault. The loud footsteps made Changkyun look up, Wonho’s already running away.

“Wonho! Come back here!” he shouts, and even though he should be mad, Changkyun is smiling, because this is a new start for them. From now on, they won’t just be owner and pet; they are Changkyun and Wonho, feelings mutual and are equals.

Wonho shouts back, “Catch me if you can, midget!”

Oh, now you’ve done it. Standing up, Changkyun shoves his phone back in his pocket and goes to run out of his room. If Wonho wants to play this kind of game, well, they have the whole day to do so.

“Wonho, you idiot!”


End file.
